The Seal That Was Once There
by razrazlovescake
Summary: Set 3 years after the gang defeated Naraku. 3 years also have passed since the hands of time forbade Kagome and Inuyasha to see each other. How long can Kagome's heart bare the loneliness. Find out by reading The Seal that was once there.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Chapter 1: Inu

As I sat here waiting for him, wishing he would come back to me. Must I lose hope? Should I turn my back on him now? Can I move on? All those questions wrapped around my thoughts like a snake tempting me to give in. There must be a way to open the well, were all the adventures, friendship and bonds I made all in vain. It can't be, can it? I gazed upon the well once more. My feet slowly made it's way next to the wooden borders. I looked down hoping to see the bright lights that take me to my refuge, but just as it had been for many days, months and possibly even years now the lifeless well remained crooked and old. There wasn't even a glimpse of life living in it, let along a portal that can transport me to where he is.

"Inuyasha..." I whispered. Tears came rushing down my face as I uttered his name. His memory gashed right through my heart and opened all the emotions I have locked up inside. I was all alone inside the dark shrine. My Mama, Sota and even Grandpa already tried to cheer me up, but all their attempts were in vain. I said so many times that I'd rather be alone. So I'm not exactly in the position to complain about loneliness. I pushed everyone away, even my dearest of friends -Eri, Yuki and Ayumi. I had no excuse for my actions, It's just that no one would understand me. There's not a person in my time that would understand how I'm feeling right now. Emotions even I have never dreamed off, flow through my veins. Unless falling into a magical well, meeting a half-demon, making friends with monks, fox demons and demon slayers is an every day occurrence now a days, then I'm sure that no one would understand me.

"Inuyasha?" I called out his name once more but still no one answered. I let out a big sigh and wiped my salty tears away. I walked out of the shrine and sluggishly made my way towards the house. The path was concrete, the ground was hard and there was barely any soft soil in the clearing. I reminisced the memory of the beautiful forest that surrounded the bone-eater well in his time. There the ground was soft and rubbed against my shoe with comfort, I could jump all day and my feet wont be sore. A gust of wind whiffed across my hair. My fingers traced the roots of the side of my fringe and pulled my hair back out of my face. The wind was stronger than normal today, there must be a storm coming. Just what I needed. I have become accustomed to storms, it's the only days I can let my emotions break free to my heart's content. The tears will stream and my screams will be hidden underneath the thunder and lighting.

My feet continued to make their way to our house, but suddenly I noticed someone at the corner of my eye. There was a little boy gazing upon the sacred tree.

"Hello there. Boy are you lost?" I asked politely.

"Well umm..." He said whilst he looked at me in confusion. The boy didn't look much older than my past young fox demon companion. I'd say he's probably around seven at the very least. His hair's silvery white and he had the most beautiful gentle golden eyes. This kid, he reminds me of Inuyasha but as a kid. His garments seemed old fashion, he was wearing a red haori and a black hakama.

"Hey lady what are you doing to me?" He said whilst struggling from my grasp. Unconsciously I found myself grabbing his ear, why am I so surprised to see human ears? He is human right, he can't be a demon, he's from this time.

"I'm sorry you just seemed like someone I know." I said and slowly let go of the young boy's ears.

"It's okay lady. You remind me of someone I know too." He said whilst letting out a big smile.

"I do?" I asked confused on what the boy said. I've never seen this boy before in my life and I don't recall having a sister. Who on earth could possibly look like me?

"Yes! My Mama!" He shouted in joy. I flinched and took a step back as he said the word 'mama' Who is this boy and who is his mother? It can't possibly be me right? I mean I'm still in college I'm just 18. I know I'm graduating in a few days time, but wait no this boy can't be mine. How can anyone miss 9 months of pregnancy and besides who's the father?

"Mama? You must be mistaken..." I said trying to clarify the situation.

"No you're like my Mama!" He exclaimed. The child was not having no for an answer, so my inner thoughts just told me to play along with him.

"Okay, I believe you, now where is your mommy umm-?" I asked sincerely.

"Inu! My name's Inu!" He said as he sprung up and down before me. Hearing his name got me to clench my fist tighter. It might not be his full name but still the name 'Inu' reminded me of the man I hold dear. Tears came streaming down my face, but I was unaware of my own emotions. Unconsciously I grabbed Inu into my embrace, his head buried deep into my chest.

"Lady why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" Inu asked worryingly. The poor boy must think I'm some mad woman that lost it, only possible reason on why the poor boy did not struggle from my lock. I can feel his head melting into my embrace. This boy is definitely not my beloved but why do I have a lingering feeling I cannot point out when I look at him.

"Inu, can you tell me where is your mama? And your pa-pa...?" I asked. The boy slowly lifted his head up and manage to slip his body out of my locking arms. He looked at me for a mere second, as if his telling me to wipe my tears away with just one glance. Then he rotated his body 90 degrees north and raised his hand pointing at the tree. My gaze followed his finger and there it was, The Goshinboku.

"Mother is not here any more and she cannot come back. This tree mama said is where mama and papa first met." Inu said with his eyes tearful. I can almost taste the salty tears that's begging to burst out. His face was like an open book, this boy is scared, lost and all he wants is his parent's back. There was nothing I can think of to comfort the young boy. He must have lost his mother at a young age but what about his father? His father must be looking for him.

"There there don't cry little Inu. Your mama must be looking down from the stars thinking how proud she is, on how big you became. I'm also sure that your father will find his way to come pick you up soon. So stop crying okay?" I said to him using a gentler tone. My arms found their way back into locking him inside my embrace.

"Wait lady, My Mama is alive and papa can't pick me up." Inu said whilst he struggled out of my locking arms. If his mama was alive, why did he say she's not here any more? Why can't his father pick him up? This was all to puzzling for my brain to handle.

"Why can't your papa pick you up? What brought you here?..." I asked without hesitation, but there are still so many questions I left unsaid. Then again if I voiced all my thoughts now, It will probably just scare the young boy.

"Mama said this tree is special and it holds a very special meaning, so when I'm lost I find this tree and I feel safe again." He gave me a bright smile and made his way into a spot under the tree. Inu looked like a puppy making a den, he curled up into a ball and laid on the tree's roots. The child looked so adorable, I didn't even notice any abnormality in his actions.

"I'm going to bring you some food." I exclaimed. The chill in the air made me shiver, I took the initiative to put my cardigan on top of the boy's vulnerable body. There was a small feeling at the back of my head saying that I should let him sleep there, there's no chance he will budge. I got back on to my feet to start my journey back to my house, but suddenly I felt a tug on my leg.

"Lady. What's your name?" Inu asked softly, tucking his face and the rest of his body inside Kagome's cardigan.

"My name is Kagome." I whispered to him. His eyes widened in shock. I didn't want to ask the reason, something inside me felt the urge to give the young boy some food. Without hesitation I turned around and made my way towards my house.

"WAIT! MA-"

_to be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Just a note saying. I will still be continuing Karma's Game but this one should be updated once a week. Unlike Karma's game which will stay as every 3 days. This time it's a completely different plot. I called it 'Inuyasha: The seal that was once there' because this will probably be a long series. Hope you all enjoy! Review appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Chapter 2: Conclusions

"WAIT MA-" It came from a faint sound that I could have sworn was calling out to me. I scanned the surroundings but found no trace of life. Could I have imagined it all? But I could've sworn I heard someone call out. I shrugged the goosebumps off my arms and sped towards the front door.

"Mum, Sota, Grandpa I'm home!" I yelled down the hall. Not a second later a boy in his early teens jumped before me.

"Sis you're home! How are you feeling?" Sota asked. I know what he's thinking, I can hear it from the tone of his voice. He's worried about me, everyday I come home late. I might not be far from the house, but the truth is I spend almost half of my day sitting alone, gazing at the well that tore me and my beloved apart. With every passing day I waited, I also came back alone.

"I'm fine Sota. Where's mum?" I answered.

"Mum? She's in the kitchen. Well I'll see you at dinner sis." Sota answered and made his way back to the living room. My kid brother, well probably not a kid any more, but he's the most understanding young brother a girl can have. He never pestered me with questions, but his eyes always showered me with compassion every time he'd greet me at our doorstep.

"Thanks Sota." I smiled and journeyed down the hallway into the kitchen.

The smell and sound of hot juicy meat sizzling on the wok travelled down my nostrils. It didn't take a demon nose to know that a feast is at hand tonight.

"Wow Mum that smells delicious. What's the occasion?" I asked. Mum turned around and gave me a sweet smile. She was happy to see her daughter come home safe and sound. There wasn't a chance I would let this moment pass. I ran up to her and gave her a huge embrace.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Mum asked. She was surprised by my sudden reactions, but she did embrace me back and planted her face into my hair.

"Nothing mum, I just missed you. I was just going to ask you if I can have an extra share of dinner tonight." I explained.

"Extra? You have a guest dear?" Mum asked politely.

"Um no, well sort off. Mum do you know of a couple that met under the sacred tree? Possibly a dad that looked like- well a woman that looked like me?" I asked avoiding to utter his name. My mum slowly shifted away from my embrace and sat me down the chair. She looked deep into my eyes in confusion.

"Kagome Dear are you sure you're fine? There isn't anyone in the world that looks like you. Well no one that would've passed the shrine anyway." Mum said. There wasn't a faint of lie in her voice. If she was telling the truth then who's that boy's mother? She can't be older than my mum. That boy is so young. Who is he? Who's his parents. My whole body was frozen in the spot, whilst my mind was lost in different conclusions.

"Kagome? Dear? Kagome?" Mum called out to me, but my gaze was far from our kitchen. I looked past all that of this era and thought of _his _time. I can only think of one person that has lived in this land, that looked like me.

"Kikyo..." I whispered her name under my breathe. My eyes let out a single tear too travel down my rosy cheeks. There can only be _her, _it had to be the only explanation. My whole body went stiff and turned pale as snow.

"Dear you said you wanted to share dinner with someone? Have you finally let someone visit you in the shrine?" Mum softly whispered. She was worried about my sudden stiffness and she's attempting to change the subject. Mum shoved my fringe of my eyes and planted a kiss on my forehead. Her presence never fails to calm me, even during tough times, mum always know what's best.

"Oh mum!" I squeaked. I threw my whole body into her embrace. An unimaginable number of tears streamed down my face. I poured out all my emotions in to her embrace.

"The visitor is it..." Mum slowly whispering the words in my ear whilst she stroked my dark raven hair. "Inuyasha?" She whispered. The moment she uttered his name, my whole heart shattered. I fastened my grip into mum's clothing. I bit my lip, stopping myself from screaming in anguish. Mum locked me tighter as I melted deep into her embrace. I tried to deny it, I ran away from hearing his name. I knew how painful it would be, but I didn't know it would be this tormenting. Who would have guessed that the next time I hear his name, was when he had move on. When his child comes running to me for safety. Fate has a beautiful way of playing its cascades.

"It's not Inuyasha... It's his. It's his child or so I believe." I whimpered. I can hear my voice slowly shaking.

"Oh Kagome my dear. You're not alone in this. We are all here for you. Are you positively sure that _it's _Inuyasha's child? His not of this era remember and aren't you the one that said yourself that the well had been sealed of?" Mum explained. She had a point. The well had been sealed off for years. How can the child have possibly slipped through the locked time. It was all closed up along with his feelings for me or so I thought. Though am I really in the position to say such things? Many weird things have happened to me since 4 years ago. Nothing has ever been normal since that day. So should this occasion really surprise me?

"I don't know any more..." I cried out. Mum didn't know what she could do to cheer me up, but unfortunately there isn't anything. There was no words, nor action that can give me comfort. The pain that struck through my heart was to deep for me to find serenity.

"Kagome why don't you go see for yourself?" Mum softly whispered. That's right! The only way to confirm if my theory is reality, is to ask Inu. That would be my only resolve. My legs managed to gather some strength to help me pick up my body and bring myself to stand up. I was still shaking and unable to balance myself fully, but I slipped out of my mum's embrace. I gave her a slight smile and a nod, before I turned my body away from her.

My legs slipped here and there. I sought refuge on the lifeless walls in our hallway to help me regain balance. The loud thumping and banging on the walls must've caught my family's attention, but all of them knew that I wanted to do this alone. I can almost taste their worries in the air. I can feel the tension around the house and all I wanted to was get out, My whole body was crying out to escape. All I longed for right now is answers from Inu. Selfishness some might call this, but for me it's the only way I can move on with life. I took a few more steps down the hallway, until I found myself at the end of the hall. Before me was my doorstep, It never looked so huge in the past. Maybe it's because I feel so small right now, unaware of reality in this world.

I took a deep breathe and reached out to the door handle. I gulped as I clench it tighter. My eyes closed it's windows, just before I opened the door. A gust of wind danced along with my dark raven hair. I can feel the breeze stopping me from making my way outside. Everything was telling me to keep away from my desires, but my whole body was telling me to go. I clenched my fist, shifted my body to a position where I can easily cut the wind.

One.

Two.

Three.

Not a second to later, I sprinted towards the Goshinboku. A sudden pressure told me to stop. My legs pressed it's breaks and the whole place turned still. I trembled in anxiety, but I used the tiny bit of strength I had left to open my eyes.

I fell down to my knees, Tears streamed down my face. My heart fell into the ground. The whole world turned black. The whole scene went silent. Under the moonlight I stood.

Then there it was across the clearing...

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N:

I haven't updated for a while longer than expected. I went to london expo comic con and things just got busy after that. I managed to write up more chapters than I thought I would, however when I did have time but Chapter 2 is only one I shall Update for today! Reviews much appreciated. Enjoy guys! Would be nice if anyone can beta read please!


End file.
